Alfred Gendut, Arthur Tsundere
by Wiwitaku
Summary: Secuil kisah pendek yang menggambarkan kemesraan dua sejoli, Alfred F. Jones("Alfred gendut," —Arthur) dan Arthur Kirkland("Tsundereku tersayang!" —Alfred). Drabble.


**Disclaimer**: **Hetalia** milik **Hidekazu Himaruya** dan selamanya akan begitu~

**Warning**: **OOC**(ditulis aja deh, jaga-jaga), pemasukan **humor** yang **garing**, **dsb**.

Selamat menikmati~ :') *tebar cinta*

* * *

"…Alfred…"

Rasanya Arthur ingin menepuk jidat melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya adiknya ini.

"Ya, Iggy?" Sementara itu, sang biang kerok—Alfred F. Jones(Walau namanya Jones, dia cukup beruntung karna pada kenyataannya, dia bukan jomblo ngenes)—menjawab seraya menatap Arthur dengan polosnya.

Sedangkan apa yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata Arthur sekarang, adalah:

1) Televisi yang tengah menampilkan gambar seorang wanita yang dikejar zombie,

2) Bungkusan snack merek A yang sudah kosong,

3) Meja yang diatasnya telah berdiri berbagai macam makanan dan minuman, seperti _coca-cola_, burger, Kentang goreng, bungkus coklat, serta sepiring spaghetti yang baru habis setengahnya,

4) Kantong plastik berserakan di lantai,

5) Bungkusan snack B,

6) Kantong plastik,

7) Bungkusan snack C,

8) Botol _fanta,_

9) Bungkusan snack Z—tunggu, kenapa lompatan abjadnya jauh sekali?—, dan

10) "**sebuah"** **mahluk asing** yang tengah duduk diatas sofa, memiliki dua tangan yang tengah memegang _remote_TV dan bungkus sebuah _potatochip _yang sudah terbuka, dan memiliki perut buncit yang hampir sebelas-duabelas sama perut ibu hamil.

Arthur tersenyum simpul, lalu dengan perlahan tapi pasti berjalan menuju pintu tempat ia masuk tadi.

"E-E-EEHHH! Iggy sayang, jangan pergiii!" Teriak sang **mahluk asing**. **Mahluk asing** itu mendadak berdiri, dan tanpa sengaja tangannya yang putih gendut unyu-unyu menyenggol meja kaca yang berada di sampingnya.

_Prang!_

Lalu tanpa sengaja, diinjaknya kantong plastik dilantai, sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan seketika. Dengan ukuran badan seperti itu, tentu tambah sulit untuk menggunakan refleksnya.

Dan gempa bumi pun terjadi, saudara sebangsa setanah air! Gempa bumi tersebut telah menyebabkan satu keluarga di RS terdekat bersorak sorai—karna awalnya salah satu anggota keluarga mereka telah dinyatakan baru saja meninggal, tapi ketika terjadi gempa bumi dadakan, maka pasien mengalami guncangan kuat sehingga alat elektrokardiogram yang tadinya menampilkan garis lurus, berubah menjadi garis zig-zag kecil dan nyawanya pun terselamatkan.

…Oke, author kata-katanya maksa banget, ih…

**.**

**Alfred Gendut, Arthur Tsundere**

**[Fanfiction by Wiwitaku]**

**.**

Kondisi cuaca di Amerika nampak sangat cerah, secerah hati seorang Alfred F. Jones. Sedangkan kondisi cuaca di Inggris nampaknya mulai mendung, semendung hati Arthur Kirkland.

Sungguh, ia—si Iggy terkasih—tidak mengerti mengapa kini ia harus duduk berdempetan dengan si **mahluk asing** itu. Dan berdempetan disini harus digaris bawahi, karna mereka duduk sangat-sangat dekat.

_Sepertinya Alfred ingin membuatnya tambah gepeng…_

Pandangannya ia alihkan kearah TV, dimana Alfred sedang menonton film zombie. Sebenarnya Arthur sudah bisa menebak, sih, karna kesukaan Alfred biasanya cuma tiga: Zombie, Koboi, Alien. Perputaran jadwal nontonnya yah itu-itu aja, selalu berputar pada porosnya.

Arthur memandangi TV tersebut, berusaha memfokuskan pikiran pada apa yang terputar dihadapannya. Ia mulai melihat dan mendengar setiap _scene_-_scene _secara seksama.

"Kita harus segera pergi, Theo! Zom—_kraus_—bie itu akan segera me—_nyomnyom_—ngejar kita! A—k_rauss_—ku tidak ing—_nyomnyom_—in nasibmu sama seperti di—_krauss_—a! Aku me—"

...Suara apa itu?

Pemuda Britania ini yakin bahwa tidak mungkin sebuah film zombie akan memasukkan bunyi semacam "Kraus" dan "Nyomnyom" yang tidak jelas itu ke dalam filmnya. Lantas, apa_—_

_—_oh.

Suara itu... Berasal dari samping kanannya.

"_For goodness' sake_, Alfred! Bisakah kau diam sedikit?!" Geram Arthur pada sosok gembul disampingnya.

Sang 'gembul' mengangguk sedikit. "_'kay_."

_Fokus, Arthur. Fokus!_

"A-Amanda! Amanda! Ap—_Kraus…_—a kau bisa mende—_nyom… nyom…_—ngarku?! Amanda! Ja—_Kr..rr..aa..uuus..s…s…s_—wab aku! To—"

Lelaki bersurai pirang itu berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menatap tajam sosok yang sedaritadi menciptakan suara-suara bising itu.

Ditangannya, terdapat bungkusan _potatochip _yang direbutnya tadi dari tangan Alfred.

"I-Iggy! _Potatochip_ku!" Mata Alfred menatap Arthur dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_. "Kembalikaaann!" pintanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Siapa suruh kau masih menciptakan suara-suara itu." Jawab Arthur dengan sedikit ketus. "Sadar dirilah Alfred, lihat sekelilingmu! Dan lihatlah, sudah berapa banyak _potatochip _yang ka—Oh… Ya Tuhan…"

Arthur pribadi baru menyadari akan betapa banyaknya bungkusan cemilan yang berserakan didekat sofa.

_Mari kita mulai berhitung!_

"Satu, dua, tiga," Ia melirik satu persatu bungkusan tersebut. "Empat, lima… …sepuluh, sebelas… …empatbelas, limabelas… ALFRED! Tujuh belas bungkus?!"

Yang ditatap hanya nyengir kuda.

Arthur menghela nafas. "Tidak heran sekarang kau jadi tambah gendut... Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja. Urus sendiri kegendutan serta kekotoran rumahmu ini."

Ia lantas mengambil jasnya dan memakainya, sembari berjalan ke pintu depan dengan punggung tegak—sok _cool_ gitu loh.

Namun langkah kakinya sempat terhenti sejenak, ketika ia mendengar balasan dari sang pemilik rumah. Pipinya seketika bersemu merah, suaranya tergagap dan ia berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan rumah itu.

"B-Bodoh..." gumamnya setengah berbisik.

_"__Tapi biarpun kau berkata bahwa aku gendut, pada kenyataannya, kau tetap menyukai si gendut ini, bukan?"_

Aishh, dasar Arthur _tsundere_~

* * *

A/N: Demi apa, saya maksa masukin lelucuan... DEMI APAAA?! *gebrakmeja* #seloww

Plis, maafkan kegaringan saya_—_saya lagi mau nyoba sesuatu yang berbeda, dan ini menurut saya udah berbeda... Soalnya saya emang gak bisa nulis yang lucu, jadi kesannya maksa banget.

Inilah humor yang dipaksakan! Dan romance yang kurang fluff~ Haha... ha~

Dan, oh ya, mungkin ada yang nggak tau:

**elektrokardiogram** itu alat buat nampakin denyut jantung seseorang dalam bentuk semacam grafik(yang biasa bentuknya kotak itu loh, ada disamping ranjang pasien RS). ...Apa? Anda sekalian sudah tau? Oh, berarti cuma saya donk yang nggak tau... ((Author tadi sampai harus nyari nama alatnya di google, loh. Hahaha *ketawa garing*))

Makasih sudah meluangkan waktu yang berharga anda untuk nongkrong disini :'') Maaf juga kalau ada yang "terpaksa" menghabiskan waktunya untuk nongkrong disini...

Intinya, terima kasih, deh!

-Wiwitaku.


End file.
